Unplanned
by Ella Ride
Summary: What if events happened differently after Lois and Clark's weekend getaway. Season 9 AU
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unplanned  
>Author: Ella Ride<br>Summary: What if events played out differently after Lois and Clark's weekend getaway. Season 9 AU.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights, title, characters and storylines belong to Millar &amp; Gough, Shuster &amp; Siegel, DC Comics and WB.<br>Spoiler: Season 9  
>Note: My first story, so be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you enjoy! <p>

Prologue

Lois Lane didn't plan. She never planned on having to raise her little sister, or on failing to, she didn't plan on trailing around the world with the General, always an afterthought and the one left behind. She didn't plan on driving all the way to Hicksville, Kansas, to investigate the death of her baby cousin, she didn't plan on staying in the town, or finding that she actually liked it.

She didn't plan on getting kicked out of college, or becoming a muffin peddler, and then, Mr Kent's Campaign Manager. She didn't plan of working for Mrs Kent, a state senator, as her chief of staff, or falling for Oliver Queen, a billionaire with a leather fetish and a hero complex. She never planned on being a journalist or on Clark Kent, a dorky farmboy becoming her best friend. And by no means did she ever plan on falling madly, deeply, irrevocably in love with said farmboy. She didn't plan on not realising this, she didn't plan on breaking his heart.

So yes Lois Lane did not plan, when she did, disaster usually struck, Chloe's wedding for instance, admittedly the huge, bony goliath crashing the reception wasn't her fault.

Hardly any of the unplanned actions, events in her life did regret, in fact many of her experiences she was glad of, becoming a reporter was probably one of the best decisions she'd ever made, she cherished her job at the planet. And coming to Smallville, she couldn't imagine what her life might of been like if she'd never come to the small town 6 years ago.

Sat pondering this, on her tiled floor in her tiny little bathroom, Lois had almost forgotten about the most recent unplanned development in her life, almost. Miserably she stared at the five objects lying before her. Assorted lines and pluses, even a smiley face stared up at her mockingly, the smiley face was stupid, she definitely was not smiling.

Pregnancy tests, all positive, Lois felt like crying. There had once been a time where she had fleetingly entertained the idea of having Smallville's cute blue eyed, dark haired, flannel wearing babies. Well not flannel, she would never inflict that on her child.

Child. That was the first time she'd thought of it as that, it was real. Reality struck, she was pregnant, with a baby, a real, little person growing inside her. And she was alone.

A/N: Yes I know I used the word planning, alot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ** The prologue is set around 3 months after Escape (Season 9), after which Chapter 1 starts, although in this fic it ends a little differently. I thought I'd give you a heads up in case you got confuzzled.

Chapter 1

"Well as incredible as that R&R attempt was, I think we should skip the old B&B's for a while". Lois said as she opened the door and turned on the light.

"Lois," Clark said as he shut the door "for our first weekend away together," he paused. "It could of been worse".

"I was possessed by a 300 year old Scottish banshee and I almost killed you Clark".

"We did get to see the world's largest ball of yarn. That made the whole trip worthwhile," he said as he walked over to her, smiling.

"All thanks to my stellar sense of direction, let's face it Clark, without me, you'd still be lost."

He smiled again, and then tilted his head, studying her, good god he was sexy, she thought.

"What," she asked hesitantly. His hands went to her hips and swiftly placed her on top of the counter.

"Oh," Lois said in surprise. He kissed her passionately, then took off her jacket. She wrapped one arm round his neck, the other squeezed his bicep. His large hands caressed the small of her back. She moaned softly when he parted her lips with his tongue, kissing her heatedly.

Another moan escaped her lips as Clark's hands found their way under the back of her blouse, his fingers traced the line of her spine, his touch against her bare skin felt like fire. She arched her back, her chest pressing against his. With her neck exposed he kissed along her jaw to her ear.

She pulled his jacket off as he gently kissed and bit down her neck. He tenderly brushed his tongue over her pulse point, feeling it beat rapidly underneath his lips. Her blouse found its way to the floor, leaving her only in her back lace bra.

His lips left her neck, Clark's eyes roamed appreciably over her top half, there was no mistaking the look on his face, lust and desire spilled of him. His hands placed just below the back of her bra, he looked at her for a signal, she nodded her head slightly, and bit her lip.

He deftly undid the clasp of her bra and with a flick of his wrist he flung it away. Clark's lips encased her own as he pulled her closer, his fingers grazing the newly exposed skin. Lois wrapped her legs round his waist, whimpering when she felt his obvious attraction to her. Clark groaned at the contact and kissed her harder, his hands squeezing her hips, then moving to her jeans, fumbling with the belt.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Lois said breathily. He grinned and helped her pull of his t-shirt. She ran her hands over his chest, and looked at him impishly.

"Still too many Smallville, strip," he laughed.

"You giving me orders Lane," she grinned.

"Yes, now hop to it"

"Yes ma'am" she giggled slightly. Clark took off his jeans and shoes, only leaving his boxers.

"Plaid, really Clark, its not exactly—" he silenced her, lifting her off the counter and into his arms, she squeaked in surprise. He walked over to the bed and set her down gently. Lois could scarcely breathe. They were so close now, the room felt charged with electricity.

Clark was nervous. Could he do this? Did he have enough control? He wanted this so much.

"Smallville, stop thinking," she reached and pulled him down to her, "Relax," she whispered against his ear. "Make love to me".

Her words were his undoing, his doubts, his fears left his mind, there was only her.

A/N: Phew, that was hard to write, I think I got the quotes right from the episode


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Lois's eyes opened slowly, she blinked, adjusting to the bright light of the morning. Warm and comfy, she was half on top of Clark, her head on his broad chest, their legs entangled, a girl could get use to this, she thought. Her night with him had been amazing, mind-blowing, she didn't really know what she'd been expecting, but it had been everything she'd thought it would be and more. She sighed happily and burrowed closer into Clark.

She lifted her head to look at him, her chin resting on his chest. Still asleep, he looked peaceful, it was an unfamiliar expression on Clark these days, it was puzzling, he was so often serious, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She moved her hand to his face, brushing his cheek with her fingertips; she wondered if whatever it was that was weighing him down was connected to the secret people had alluded to over the years. What kind of secrets could a farm boy turned reporter have, she thought. Her eyes searched his face, it couldn't be anything bad, she surmised, Clark was too good a man, he would never hurt or cause harm to anybody. Then what was it. It frustrated her, she couldn't figure him out.

"It's rude to stare" Clark murmured, eyes still closed. Lois started, and then grinned.

"I'm your girlfriend, it's one of my rights"

"Whatever you say, you're the weirdo that stares at innocent men as they sleep" he cracked an eye open.

"Innocent," Lois laughed "I used to think you were, but last night proved me wrong". He blushed.

"It must of been a crushing blow"

"Oh I don't know how I'll go on now I know the truth about you" she said teasingly. Clark stilled for a second and a strange look flittered across his face, it was gone a moment later and he grinned, but there was something in his eyes, something that Lois couldn't place. She shook it off and grinned back, moving closer to him.

Clark moved a hand from her back, to brush her hair away from her face, and kissed her softly. "Good Morning Lo," he whispered against her lips.

"Good morning," she deepened the kiss, and pressed her body into his. He groaned into her mouth then gently flipped her onto her back. Lois moaned as he covered her neck with kisses, his teeth grazing her skin. She lost her self in his ministrations.

As his lips went lower, she caught herself, they didn't have time for this, she struggled to concentrate. Work, yes they had work, she thought. Work that they would be late for.

"Smallville," she said breathily, Clark didn't respond, "Clark, come on, we have work". He stopped what he was doing, but kissed her lips instead, he was doing that a lot lately, shutting her up with kisses, she should be annoyed, but she was finding it very hard to be. She pulled away. "Clark". He sighed.

"You know we don't have to go in," he said mischievously "we could call in sick". He looked at her hopefully.

Lois mock gasped, "Clark Kent pulling a sickie, what would your mother say!"

"She'd never find out".

"I wouldn't bet on it, Smallville, I'm sure your mom has her ways". Lois smiled, entertaining the idea, of staying in bed all day with Clark. They couldn't, it was a bad idea, but it was awfully tempting. She grinned to herself as she thought of something.

"Sorry Clark, but I've got to get ready for work, some of us can't roll out of bed in the morning looking gorgeous," she said looking at him pointedly. He dropped a kiss on her nose.

"I always think you look gorgeous Lois."

"Nice try, but its not happening" She said and pushed him of her. Clark almost looked like he was pouting.

"I'm going to have a shower," Lois got up from the bed "you're welcome to join me if you like" she said over her shoulder. He got up straight away, and she laughed when he chased her to the bathroom.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, life's been a little hectic right now. Hopefully, you like this, I know it's short, and fluffy. Chapters should get longer and less fluffy, although the latter may be a bad thing. The next chapter should be done later this week. Also, I was thinking of posting one version of Chapter 1 I wrote an ADULT NC-17 one, let me know if you're interested as I can post it here, :D.


End file.
